1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handle device, more particularly to a handle device having a scale.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in figure 1, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0193786 A1 discloses a conventional handle device for a baggage item. The baggage item includes a main body 2. The conventional handle device includes a handle 1, a pair of spring scale units 3 and a pair of support members 4. Each of the scale units 3 has opposite ends interconnecting pivotally the main body 2 and a respective one of opposite end portions of the handle 1. Each of the support members 4 has an end connected pivotally to the main body 2, and a distal end connected pivotally and removably to the handle 1. The distal ends of the support members 4 can be connected pivotally to the handle 1 by using a pair of pivot pins 5 so that a user can carry the baggage item by grasping the handle 1 without overstretching or overcompressing the spring scale units 3. When the distal ends of the support members 4 are separated from the handle 1, the total weight of the main body 2 and stuff inside the main body 2 can be measured by the spring scale units 3.
However, since the readings of the spring scale units 3 may be different due to uneven weight of the stuff inside the main body 2, the readings of the spring scale units 3 have to be recorded individually and be summed up for the total weight of the main body 2 and the stuff inside the main body 2, thereby resulting in a relatively troublesome weight-measuring procedure. Moreover, the support members 4 have to be long enough to provide sufficient room between the handle 1 and the main body 2 for the resilient deformation of the spring scale units 3. Such configuration may lead to undesired swaying of the main body 2 during the movement of the user when holding the handle 1.